vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave
|-|Wave= |-|Grand Chariot= |-|Double Teigu Activation= Summary Wave is a former member of Imperial Navy and a member of the Jaegers under General Esdeath's command. Armed with the Teigu Grand Chariot, he loyally defends the Empire and his comrades while remaining largely unaware of the country's darkest aspects, growing especially close to Kurome in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Wave Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Large Building level (Is comparable to base Tatsumi, clashed with a casual Susanoo) | Small City level+ (Managed to trade blows with EoS Akame, as well as Evolved Incursio for a time. Grand Chariot is said to have better overall stats than Incursio) | At least Small City level+, likely higher (Was able to knock back Shikoutazer's head and is comparable to Winged Form and 3rd Form Incursio) Speed: Supersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Fought on par with evolved Incursio and is comparable to Winged Form and 3rd Form) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Comparable to base Tatsumi) | Small City Class+ (Traded hits with Akame, as well as Evolved Incursio for a time) | At least Small City Class+, likely higher (Knocked back Shikoutazer's head) Durability: At least Large Building level (Survived being launched a few kilometers by Susanoo) | Small City level+ (Managed to tank EoS Akame's strikes without too much damage, took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio and survived) | At least Small City level+, likely higher. Unknown with Mastema's trump card (The extent of its ability to reflect attacks is unknown) Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to take life-threatening injuries and showed no signs of fatigue or pain after fights. Was also able to dual wield two Teigus, with no noticeable effect. Also worth noting that he is the only character in the series to do so). Range: Extended melee range; several hundred meters with Mastema. Standard Equipment: Grand Chariot, Armor type Teigu, Mastema, Flight type Teigu, a sword. Intelligence: Very high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant (Was able to read Syura's moves which Budo stated to be a mixture of martial arts from around the world) Weaknesses: If he gets angry, his moves become less polished | The area behind the kneecaps is weaker than the rest of the armor | Due to the strain put on his body, Wave can only use both Teigu after a few days of rest Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot (修羅化身 グランシャリオ ''Shura Kesshin: Guran Shario)' is an Armor-type Teigu that is nearly identical to Incursio, although its key is a black short sword with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt. When released, it takes the form of black, full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film in place of Incursio's more traditional cape. The armor boosts the users strength and speed. **'Grand Fall (グランドフォール Gurando Fōru):' User leaps into the higher place than target by using flight ability and performs a drop-kick on the target which causes high damage. User can increase the strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. **'Grand Fall Flügel ("Wing" in German): Similar to the standard Grand Fall, Wave used this attack against Tatsumi after equipping Run's Mastema along with his armor, drastically increasing the attack's power. *'''Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema is a Teigu that takes the form of two floating discs that sprout wings. It was used by Run and is currently owned by Wave. It gives the user the ability to fly for a limited amount of time and gives good maneuverability in the sky. **'Feather Projectiles:' The only use besides its flight that we've seen Wave use. Feathers come off the wings and float and can be used to shoot through the heads of enemies or destroy projectiles like Shikoutazer's. **'God's Wings (神の羽根, Kami no Hane):' The trump card of Mastema, which gives the wings the ability to reflect an opponent's attacks. When used, the disks split into segments and the wings turn into which appears to be ethereal substance, which allows them to be shaped into a protective shield. This trump card can also counteract Mastema's weakness in close range. Wave has not been shown to use this ability as of yet. *Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his Teigu. Esdeath has said that his strength is perfect, thanks to having a good teacher. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well, and defeated Syura in an unarmed duel despite it being the specialty of the latter. *Wave himself states his skill to be at least on par with Tatsumi, although the two have not yet had a proper battle. While he is aware of dangerous creatures inhabiting the ocean, he was caught off guard by creatures living in the mountains, likely due to his lack of first-hand experience in dealing with them at the time. *It is also worth noting that he is the only one in the series who managed to land a clean, direct and powerful blow to Akame. *Worth noting he is the only other character aside from Esdeath to fight three Teigu users at the same time and referred to as a force of nature by the three. Key: Base | With Grand Chariot | Double Teigu Activation Gallery Wave-gif1.gif Wave-gif2.gif|Grand Fall photo 4.JPG|Grand Fall Flügel Photo 3.jpg|The effect of Grand Fall Flügel photo 2.JPG|Wave with both Grand Chariot and Mastema. m00527.jpg|Wave using Mastema's Feather Projectiles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7